Nakama
by Ame-Yume
Summary: KagYus SanHie YYHIY crossover. The final battle has happened for the shard hunters and they've made their wish. Now, in the future they must hide who they are or be hunted, will the reikai tantei prove to be friends?
1. Scroll 1

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but *tear* I don't.. So, STOP REMINDING ME ALREADY!! *grumbles about stupid lawyers*

(.....) Is author's note.

"...." Is character speaking.

'.....' Is character thinking.

*....* Is telepathy.

_Title: Nakama_

_Scroll 1, Part 1, Passage 1_

(This is just an overview of what happened before this story. And this is the part where each character has their profile so you know all the characters and it shouldn't be too confusing.)

_ Prologue:_

Nearly five hundred years ago, a great battle waged. A battle that could destroy the future and change the past. On one side, there was the greater good and on the other, the greater evil. Everyone part of the greater good had pasts clouded in evil, betrayal, sorrow, grief, and curses. All things associated with evil. To be good, you have to experience evil, overcome it, and strike it down. And on the side of the greater evil, their pasts were filled with lust, creating, slavery, disobedience, and power. All things they live with. To be evil, you have to experience evil, welcome it, and let it flow through you.

The people fighting for the greater good, didn't start out as good. They started out worrying about themselves and not giving a damn if they stabbed someone in the back to get what they want. They were evil, to begin with. Evil in the way the people around them taught them to be.

A hanyou who fifty years earlier had tried to steal a powerful jewel from the current protector. A miko. She stopped him, but didn't kill him. This continued for many days. Each came to look forward to it. After a while, they admitted that they had feelings for the other. The hanyou stayed close by to protect her if a demon came by. She came to him one day, with a proposition. She would give him the jewel and he would wish on it to be full human, then her duty would be over and they could live together peacefully. But, that would be too easy. An injured thief that the miko took care of, lusted after her and heard of this. On the day the miko and the hanyou were going to meet, the hanyou mortally wounded the miko and took the jewel. Then, the hanyou, thinking the miko betrayed him, burned the village and stole the jewel out of the temple were it was located. The miko caught up to the hanyou and pinned him to a tree with her last sacred arrow. She told her little to burn the jewel with her body and died right after giving that command.

A strange miko appeared fifty years later and unsealed the hanyou to save her life. A demon was after her, claiming she held the jewel in her body. The hanyou thought she was the miko that pinned him to the tree fifty years earlier and the miko's younger sister thought she looked like her dead sister as well. The jewel was ripped out of her body by the demon and soon after the hanyou killed it and turned on her. The younger sister of the dead miko gave the younger one the ability to subdue the hanyou. A few days later, the young miko shattered the jewel trying to get it away from a demon that had stolen it. Teaming up together, they set out to find the jewel shards and put it back together before any evil demons started doing the same thing. They grew closer and she began to melt the ice that surrounded his heart after his lover's betrayal to him. They had one great journey that would be lost to even history after awhile.

His parents were killed by two powerful demons with jewel shards. A young kitsune was left with revenge burning in him. Not too long after his parents death, he met up with the hanyou and the young miko. And stole their shards. With the help of both of them, the young kitsune was able to have his revenge and the two demons that killed his parents were dead. The young miko, not being able to leave the poor kitsune, forced the hanyou to let the kitsune come with them. The three of them traveled together for awhile before meeting up with the rest of their group.

His grandfather was cursed with an air void in his right hand fifty years ago because of his lechery. The air void was passed down to his father before his grandfather was killed by it. Then the father passed it down to his son, and passed on. The little boy would never forget watching his father be consumed by it, nor would he forget the name of the demon that did this to his family. He grew up to be a monk, but not the best in the vows he took. The monk was a lech, a con-artist, and cursed. Yet, even though all those things may be true, he was good at heart and could always lighten the mood. He met up with the group of three and joined them after telling them his tale and learning about theirs. They all had a common enemy- the demon Naraku.

An entire village of tayaijis was massacred. The best tayaijis were murdered away from home, by a demon taking over the mind of the youngest one there. The youngest one was a young bo of eleven, and he slaughtered his comrades, his father, and almost killed his sister. The demon that did it to him, had him killed soon after. Brother and sister buried together, although the sister soon climbed out of her grave. While her wounds were being treated the demon told her that the hanyou had destroyed her village and killed everyone. The demon went with her and used her to wound the hanyou. After she passed out, the miko made them take her with them as they chased down the demon, who was Naraku. When she woke up, she learned the truth and was taken care of by everyone in the group. In exchange, she told them about the jewel they were seeking and she joined their group. A little after joining their group, Naraku brought back her brother and erased all of his memory. She know lives to free her brother and avenge her village.

A wolf demon who had, had his pack destroyed and had been deceived by the demon Naraku was next to join their group. At first he just wanted the miko because she could see the jewel shards. He soon fell in love with her and became a love rival to the hanyou. It was a year later that he realized he could never be with her because he already had a fiancé, so he decided to protect her like an older brother would. Although, he still fought with the hanyou just because it was what they were used to.

The hanyou's older half brother and the demon and human that followed him around were the last members of their group. The hanyou's older half brother had been deceived by Naraku and wanted revenge. The demon that traveled with him was a retainer and followed him everywhere. And the human was a little girl who had, had her family and the village she lived at later destroyed by the wolf pack. The hanyou's older half brother had brought her back to life after the wolves had killed her.

The people fighting for the greater evil were few. But, the leader could create an army of demons from his flesh. The leader was Naraku, a hanyou made from the broken body of the thief the dead priestess looked after. It was this demon that made the hanyou and miko think the other betrayed each other through the way of shape shifting. The others that were on his side were his 'children' beings made from his flesh. The first one was Kanna of the Void. She had no scent, aura or anything that showed she was alive. The second was Kagura of the Wind. She was a wind sorceress who made it clear that she despised Naraku and would stab him in the back if given the chance. The last detachment that hadn't been killed soon after it's creation by the greater good, was Hakudoshi. Naraku's human heart that was split in half.

The two sides battled for what seemed forever. The greater evil had been struck down, but just barely. Kagura, Kanna and both halves of Hakudoshi lay in pieces in the ground. The demon army also lay in pieces from the attacks of the greater good. The monk was on the ground, bleeding profusely. His cursed hand had been sliced off by Naraku early in the battle. The tayaiji lay not too far from him, next to her brother's body. Her brother had refused to fight her because he remembered everything, but Naraku had stepped in and taken control of her brother once more. Her little brother's body lie in two pieces, cut in half by haraiikotsu. And her brother's sword was stuck in her shoulder and came out of her back. The wolf demon's leg were cut up badly since Naraku had clawed out the shards in his legs. The hanyou's older brother seemed in fine condition, with only minor scratches. However, the hanyou wasn't in the same condition. The bone in his right arm was shattered and his left was almost to the point of being twisted in a sick way. And he had a hole through his stomach, like he always get sin battles. The miko was in better condition. She had been hit by two of Kagura's wind blades in the front in such a way to cause an 'X'. But, other than that, she appeared fine with the whole jewel in her grasp.

They all knew there was only one wish each of them had at the time. The miko smiled sadly and looked around the area one last time before saying her wish in her heart. Each of them had managed to get up slowly and painfully and watched as she made the wish to end this all, they hoped. The monk gasped as a small pink light covered the stub of his arm where his hand had been removed, before it slowly covered his whole body. The sword in the tayaiji's shoulder was slowly removed and covered the wound before covering her whole body. The light started at the wolf's leg before engulfing his whole body. Then the hanyou's half brother was slowly covered in the pink light like everyone else. 

The light cleared around them, showing that they had disappeared. The hanyou's arms and stomach were covered in pink light before it slowly consumed him. Finally, the miko had been covered by the pink light and she too began to disappear. But, right before she disappeared completely, a small ball appeared in her hands and it brought tears to her eyes.

_Profiles:_

Higurashi, Kagome: 

Looks- 15 years old, dark blue/almost black hair that goes to her butt, blue/grey eyes, filled out and toned body.

Attacks- bows and arrows, daggers, shuriken, staffs, white magic.

Personality- ditzy, forgetful of small things, cares about everyone else, mature and serious(at times), can come off as a boy crazy girl, may smart mouth people when upset.

Strengths- archery, healing, emotional, and treating everyone equally, or how they treat her.

Weaknesses- emotional, angers easily, and sometimes doesn't think things through all the way before doing them.

Alias- Nakamura, Yuko (Has a new identity so no one will know her, that's why everyone has different names than they should. This will be explained later.)

?, Sango:

Looks- 16 years old, dark brown hair that goes down to butt, brown eyes, slim and fighter's body.

Attacks- swords, haraiikotsu, poisons, switchblades.

Personality- serious, mature, cold and untrusting to those she doesn't know, is nice and trusting to the people she does know, can come off as reclusive, also has a thing for insulting people.

Strengths- sword fighting, weapon forging, not letting emotions get in her way, coming up with battle plans.

Weaknesses- would sacrifice herself for the people that are close to her, can't heal people, shuts off all emotions at times.

Alias- Nakamura, Kimiko

?, Rin:

Looks- 10 years old, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, small frame.

Attacks- None

Personality- Nice, caring, generous, naive, has childlike ability to bounce back after a sad event, is always smiling and can make anyone smile.

Strengths- Knows a little about healing.

Weaknesses- Knows no fighting.

Alias- Inoue, Mariko

Higurashi, Shippo:

Looks- 11 years old, shoulder length red hair, green/blue eyes, lean body.

Attacks- Kitsune Bi, shuriken.

Personality- Nice, smart, caring, not too trusting of people he doesn't know, likes to tease people, funny, has a twisted sense of humor, is always seen smiling.

Strengths- stealthy fighting, sneaky, knows some healing, knows a little about sword fighting.

Weaknesses- would protect his friends with his life, rushes headlong into fights sometimes, emotional.

Alias- Nakamura, Takeshi

?, InuYasha:

Looks- 17 years old, long black hair, violet eyes, lean/slightly muscular body.

Attacks- Tetsuiga, Kaze no Kizu, Bakuryuuha, Red Tetsuiga, Kongousouha, Sankon Tetsusou, Hijin Ketsusou.

Personality- Hot-headed, angers easily, acts tough, has good heart, doesn't trust new people too well, brash, doesn't think before he acts, loyal, can act stupid at times, also has problem with making smart remarks and swearing.

Strengths- Sword fighting, fist fighting, protecting people.

Weaknesses- Protecting people, his mouth, attacks blindly when angered, doesn't know when to call it quits.

Alias- Inoue, Isamu

?, Kouga:

Looks- 18 years old, medium length black hair, brown eyes, lean/ muscular body.

Attacks- Speed, hand to hand combat, okay with sword.

Personality- Brash, angers easily, likes to tease Isamu, possessive, cares about his friends, makes smart remarks at people he doesn't know, loyal to those he does know.

Strengths- Hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting.

Weaknesses- Protectiveness, blindly runs into fights when angered, keeps on fighting until death.

Alias- Oonishi, Ryo

?, Sesshoumaru:

Looks- 20 years old, long black hair, violet eyes, lean/muscular body.

Attacks- Speed, Dokkasou, Toujikin, Tensaiga.

Personality- cold, mean, emotionless, holds himself in high respect, cares about the people close to him.

Strengths- Sword fighting, remaining calm, getting information from people.

Weaknesses- the people he cares about.

Alias- Inoue, Nori

?, Miroku:

Looks- 17 years old, shoulder length black hair, violet blue eyes, lean/muscular body.

Attacks- Holy powers, ofudas, staff.

Personality- Serious, calm, collected, pervert, con-artist, can act simple minded to lighten mood.

Strengths- always calm and collected, good fighter, protects friends.

Weaknesses- Protecting friends, let feelings stop him sometimes.

Alias- Nibori, Kiyoshi

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are 15 in this and Kurama is 16. Other than that, nothing has changed for the spirit detectives, except that this will take place before the dark tournament.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Scroll 1, Part 2, Passage 1_

"YUKO-CHAN!! Get up NOW or I will FORCE you out of bed!" Kimiko yelled up the stairs as she stood at the bottom of the stairway. Mariko, Takeshi, Isamu, Ryo, Nori and Kiyoshi were listening to Kimiko from the living room.

"I'm UP! Damn! You don't have to yell when I can hear you perfectly well!" Yuko yelled at Kimiko as she came downstairs.

Everyone sighed in the living room.

"Who wants to stop them today so we can leave?" Kiyoshi asked everyone.

"Not me."

"No way in hell!"

"I'm not stupid enough to risk my life!"

"I refuse to break up a senseless ningen no onna fight."

Was heard from Takeshi, Isamu, Ryo and Nori, respectively. Kiyoshi heaved a sigh, hoping he would not be forced to go out there. Into the lioness's den. PMSing lionesses that is.

"I will!" Was Mariko's cheerful reply before she skipped out of the room to where Yuko and Kimiko were.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Kiyoshi replied happily over the fact that he wouldn't be sent out there.

"How can you say that monk! What if they tear Mariko-chan apart!" Ryo threw at him with something akin to fear in his voice.

"Feh. They may be angry, but they wouldn't harm Mariko. She's they're little cohort that'll grow up to be just like them," Isamu replied to them.

"Say that again, half-breed and I will be cutting you a new hole in your face," Nori told Isamu with a death threat obvious in his voice.

Yuko and Kimiko came in with Mariko, after Nori made that comment.

"Stop it you two! I swear you two fight like little kids!" Yuko told them in an admonishing way.

"Now. We need to hurry to school. Yuko and I will drop off Mariko and Takeshi on the way, Isamu, Ryo and Nori you three better go if you want to make it to the office on time. And Kiyoshi- I believe you have students to teach," Kimiko ordered them all as they all began to run off to where they needed to go.

Yuko grabbed Takeshi's hand as they ran out the door and Kimiko grabbed Mariko's hand and ran off with her. They had about five minutes to get those two to school, and another five minutes to get to their school. Fortunately, they managed to get Takeshi and Mariko to school right as the first bell rang. They said their goodbyes and made sure Takeshi and Mariko got in the building before sprinting off towards their school. Once again, the first bell rang as soon as they arrived at the front gates.

"We might as well get our schedules and a map to find our classes," Yuko told Kimiko as they walked into the building.

It didn't take them too long to find the office, since a boy told them where it was. Kimiko smirked at the way he was looking at Yuko. 'Time to play match-maker with my darling sister,' Kimiko thought as they walked into the office.

"Umm.. Excuse me," Yuko called out to a secretary.

"Hai? What can I do for you?" she asked them kindly.

"Do you know where we could get our schedules?" Kimiko asked before Yuko could.

"You must be the transfers we were getting.. Follow me and I will get them for you," the secretary told them as they followed her over to a filing cabinet. "Your names?"

"Nakamura, Yuko," Yuko told her with a smile.

"Nakamura, Kimiko," Kimiko told her right after Yuko.

"Ah! Here they are!" The secretary stated after a few moments of looking for them. "Would you like a guide to show you around?" She asked them after she gave them their schedules.

"No, just a map please," Yuko asked her nicely.

"Alright. I hope you'll enjoy this school!" She told them with a smile as she gave them a map of the school.

"Thank you," Kimiko said to her as they left the office and set off to find their class.

Kimiko and Yuko ran to their first class, hoping they wouldn't be too late. Their first teacher was nice and told them that they would be excused for today only since they were new.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Scroll 1, Part 2, Passage 2_

"So, why'd ya call us here pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked what appeared to be a toddler.

"Yusuke! What did I say about calling me names!?" Koenma yelled at him.

"You said I couldn't call you toddler, you didn't say anything about pacifier breath, pacifier breath," Yusuke answered him.

"Yusuke, I don't think you should upset Koenma-sama anymore. He's been under a lot of stress lately," Botan told Yusuke seriously.

"Hmm.. Really?" Kurama asked Botan.

"Hai, ever since he received some message from someone," Botan answered him.

"Keh. It's probably nothing. How much do you wanna bet that he lost something or something got stolen from his vault and he just found out that his dad's coming back," Yusuke told them as Koenma's eyebrow started to twitch.

"I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!!!" Koenma screamed at them. Everyone stopped talking and immediately looked over to the chibi ruler.

"Hn. Make this quick," Hiei replied from the shadows.

"Whoa! When did shorty get here?" Kuwabara asked no one.

"He's been here all along moron," Yusuke remarked at Kuwabara.

"Who're you callin' a moron, baka!?" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

"You, ya dumbass!" Yusuke yelled back.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!" Koenma screamed at them again, effectively getting everyone's attention. "Now, I have just received word that a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama has just reappeared after being gone for nearly five centuries. It is said that it's protector back then is it's protector now. We don't know how this is, but we want you to keep an eye out for it's protector and her group of friends."

"Her, Koenma-sama? Kurama asked.

"Yes, her. It's protector is a miko," Koenma answered.

"Hn. Who are they?" Hiei asked.

"It's protector is Higurashi, Kagome. Her friends are: Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. None of them have a last name given. And we have no pictures of them. All we know are their names and that they will possess a great amount of power," Koenma told them.

"Gee. Thanks for the great descriptions... toddler," Yusuke said as he walked out of Koenma's office.

Everyone soon followed, not wanting to be near Koenma when, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YUSUKE!!!" that would be yelled.

"I can't believe that toddler gave us a mission so soon after that last one," Yusuke mumbled under his breath as Botan made us a portal to the human world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is my very first fanfiction. I read all of my cousin's stories and she told me to make one. Well, review and tell me what you think about it. And I know that name thing might be confusing, but it will go away in the later chapters because their identity will be revealed and they will have no reason to uses aliases. Also, if you see any updates for Kurai Mori, it's most likely being posted by me since my cousin got herself a computer ban. Until next time!


	2. Scroll 2

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but tear I don't.. So, STOP REMINDING ME ALREADY!! grumbles about stupid lawyers

(.....) Is author's note.

"...." Is character speaking.

'.....' Is character thinking.

.... Is telepathy.

_........ _Is other languages. At the end there should be translations.

_Title: Nakama_

_Scroll 2, Passage 1, Part 1_

"Yuko_-chan_ (Kagome)? _Eto_.. Where is the gym?"_ Kimiko_ (Sango) asked as they wandered around the school.

"Ehehe..." Yuko (Kagome) trailed off as she scratched her cheek, "I kinda sorta.... don't know...?" She smiled nervously as Kimiko (Sango) anime fell.

"You mean to tell me that you've been leading us around with no idea as to where we're going!!?" Kimiko (Sango) screamed at _Yuko_ (Kagome).

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up!" Yuko (Kagome) smiled brightly as Kimiko (Sango) anime fell once again with a sweatdrop.

"Great.. Just great.." Kimiko (Sango) muttered underneath her breath as she got up, "I'm lost in a school I just transferred to, with an overly-emotional sister leading me... The gods must be torturing me," she continued to mumble as Yuko (Kagome) appeared at her side.

"Oh, come on.. It's not that bad. And I'm not overly-emotional!!... Anyways, the gods don't torture you, they just like to mock you," Yuko (Kagome) said brightly once again as she patted Kimiko (Sango) on the back in a comforting way, "Besides, someone has to come by soon and when they do they'll show us to our class."

Kimiko (Sango) just stared at Yuko (Kagome) blandly, "You are too optimistic for your own good, Yuko_-chan_ (Kagome)."

"And you're too pessimistic! Brighten up a little!" Yuko (Kagome) scolded Kimiko (Sango) in a friendly way.

Kimiko (Sango) seemed to become sad, "This is my way of dealing with my pain and my scars. Your happiness and optimism is your way of dealing with your pain, Yu-.. Kagome_-chan_."

"Ki-.. Sango_-chan_, we can't live in the past forever. We have to move on and live in the present," Yuko (Kagome) said softly to Kimiko (Sango) as she looked her in the eye, "so we can have a future.. We've each sacrificed things dear to us, but we have to get over the pain of losing them.. Everyone else has, so now we have too as well.. My happiness and optimism is how I'm trying to move on.. You should too," Yuko (Kagome) told Kimiko (Sango) as she walked down the hallway in front of them.

Kimiko (Sango) watched Yuko (Kagome) walk with sad eyes, 'You say those things and put on a brave face filled with smiles, but you can't move on, just like I can't. You hurt from losing your family, as do I.. We can't move on because they still live,' Kimiko (Sango) thought as she began to follow Yuko (Kagome), 'you try to smile as often as you can, but am I the only one who sees the truth... The truth that your smiles are just there to hide your pain?'

Yuko (Kagome) shrieked as she fell to the ground. Kimiko (Sango) immediately ran over to her to see what was wrong, but wasn't expecting what she saw. Yuko (Kagome) had fallen on top of a student that had just ran out of the class. It was a young girl around their age with shoulder length brown hair.

"_Ahh_.. _Gomen nasai_, I wasn't watching where I was going," the girl said to them as she got up and dusted off her skirt.

"_Daijoubu desu_. If anything my sister wasn't paying attention," Kimiko (Sango) told the girl.

"_Ya-ho_! I take that offensively!!" Yuko (Kagome) yelled at Kimiko (Sango) as she got up.

Kimiko (Sango) just looked at her with a look that said 'Deny it, but you know it's true' while the girl began to giggle at how the interacted with each other.

"You two are sisters? I've never seen you two around here before," the girl said to them when they stopped giving each other looks.

"_Hai_, we are.. And today is our first day here and we're kinda lost," Kimiko (Sango) answer the girl.

"_Ah_. That explains it.. Well, what class do you have next?" the girl asked them as they began to walk somewhere.

"Physical education," Yuko (Kagome) answered her.

"We have it together, I was just heading there myself since lunch is about to be over," the girl told them.

"What luck to meet up because of Yuko's clumsiness," Kimiko (Sango) said dryly as Yuko (Kagome) glared at her.

"_Eto_.. _Dare Yuko desu ka_," the girl asked them with a confused look on her face.

"_Ah_! We never introduced ourselves!" Yuko (Kagome) shouted as she mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

Kimiko (Sango) just looked at Yuko (Kagome) like she was crazy because she was in her mind when she slapped herself, "_Watashi wa Nakamura, Kimiko desu_."

"_Ah_.. _Watashi wa_ H-.. _Nakamura, Yuko desu_," Yuko (Kagome) stopped herself before she could say Higurashi and hoped that she wouldn't notice the slip-up.

"_Konnichiwa Nakamura-san, Nakamura-san_. _Watashi wa Yukimora, Keiko desu_," Keiko greeted them.

"_Konnichiwa Yukimora-san_.. _Eto_.. Could we get to class now?" Kimiko (Sango) asked Keiko as the first bell rang.

"_Ah_! Of course.. I had forgotten," Keiko said as they ran to the gym.

P.E. passed without anything unusual happening in it, just like the rest of the day. It turned out they had a couple other classes with Keiko, but for the most part they were only with her during lunch, P.E., and for math. The week passed by fairly quickly, and for the first time in a long time, Kimiko (Sango) and Yuko (Kagome) could live a normal life.

Kimiko (Sango) and Yuko (Kagome) became fast friends with Keiko and they told her about their life. Not the life where they fought off _youkai_, fell in love with the wrong type of guy, and had their lives destroyed. No, they told her the story of their life that they created when they were making new records for themselves. They had to do these things because if they didn't, _Reikai _would hunt them down to get the _Shikon no Tama_. And then, _youkai _would come after them as well, wanting the power that the jewel promises in it's whispers. If that ever happened, everyone they came to know would be hunted as well, just to get to them. Kimiko (Sango) and Yuko (Kagome) had to make sure that never happened. For their friends' sakes, and for their families' sakes.

_Scroll 2, Passage 2, Part 1_

"_Mariko-chan_ (Rin)! Where is everyone?" _Takeshi_ (Shippou) yelled as he entered the house. His school had just gotten out and everyone should have been home by now.

"Takeshi_-kun_ (Shippou)! _Watashi wa shirimasen_," Mariko (Rin) answered him from the media room. Everyone lived with _Nori_ (Sesshoumaru) now and he lived in a fairly large house.

"Hmm.. Weird.. Usually Nori_-sama_ (Sesshoumaru) doesn't leave you alone," Takeshi (Shippou) thought out loud.

"_Ya-ho_,Takeshi_-kun _(Shippou)! Play with me!" Mariko (Rin) yelled at Takeshi (Shippou) as she pulled out a board game.

Takeshi (Shippou) sighed as he sat down and helped Mariko (Rin) set up the game.

That was how _Isamu_ (InuYasha) and _Ryu_ (Kouga) found them an hour later. Except they were playing cards. The board game had been put up a while ago and they pulled out the cards. Isamu (InuYasha) and Ryu (Kouga) cracked up when they found out what game they were playing and who was winning. Mariko (Rin) had picked the game and it was blackjack. Apparently, Isamu (InuYasha) had taught his favorite niece how to play, and she was now playing Takeshi (Shippou) for his money. And beating him.

Ryu (Kouga) joined in the game, to try and help Takeshi (Shippou) win. But, Isamu (InuYasha) sat out claiming that he isn't stupid enough to join in and would rather watch them get beaten by a girl. By the time Nori (Sesshoumaru) had gotten back, Ryu (Kouga) and Takeshi (Shippou) were broke and Isamu (InuYasha) was rolling on the ground laughing at the two of them. Nori (Sesshoumaru) just looked at them like they were crazy, until he saw Mariko (Rin) sitting on the couch, counting all the money she had won.

Nori (Sesshoumaru) just shook his head at them, "You would have done better by sitting out and never playing cards with her, Takeshi (Shippou) and Ryu (Kouga)."

"How were we supposed to know that she didn't just have beginner's luck!" Ryu (Kouga) yelled at him.

"I would have figured you would have been smart enough to know, _ookami_," Nori (Sesshoumaru) told him icily.

"_Oi_! My _meisan_ had beginner's luck when I taught her a month ago you _baka ookami_!" Isamu (InuYasha) yelled at Ryu (Kouga) before they got into another fight.

_Kiyoshi_ (Miroku) sighed as he walked into the house to see Isamu (InuYasha) and Ryu (Kouga) at each other's throats once again. Everyone looked at him to get them to stop.

"Alright you two, that's ENOUGH!" Kiyoshi (Miroku) yelled at them, but they didn't stop, "Fine if you want to play that way... If you two don't stop this, I'll tell Yuko_-sama_ (Kagome)!" this effectively stopped them.

Isamu (InuYasha) was chewing Ryu's (Kouga) hand, while he was hanging on in a dog like manner. And Ryu was pulling one of Isamu's (InuYasha) ears, while his other hand was trying to pry Isamu's (InuYasha) teeth off of his hand. Mariko (Rin) was the first to start laughing at how canine they looked. She was soon joined by Takeshi (Shippou) and Kiyoshi (Miroku). All Nori (Sesshoumaru) did was smirk and chuckle a little at them.

"_Oi_! What-cha laughin' at!?" Isamu (InuYasha) demanded them.

"You.. _Kami-sama, anata wa baka inu_!" Takeshi yelled at him.

Ryu (Kouga) began to crack up at the expression on Isamu's (InuYasha) face.

"If only.. Yuko_-sama _and Kimiko... could see your face.. Isamu," Kiyoshi managed to get out between laughs.

"Say that to my face, _houshi_, _kitsune_," Isamu (InuYasha) threatened them before he started chasing them around the room.

_Scroll 2, Passage 2, Part 2_

"Come on, we're almost at the mall, Yuko_-chan_ (Kagome), Kimiko_-chan_ (Sango)!" Keiko yelled at them as they were walking down the street. It was late Saturday afternoon and they had decided to go to the mall.

"But, my feet hurt! And I'm tired and the sun is too hot!" Yuko (Kagome) whined as both of them just looked at her like she was a baby.

"Yuko_-chan_ (Kagome), you know that you aren't even sweating or breathing hard?" Keiko asked her.

"_Ah_... _eto_.. Ehehehehe..." Yuko (Kagome) laughed nervously.

"Yeah, so stop whining when you have nothing to whine about Yuko_-chan _(Kagome)!" Kimiko (Sango) scolded Yuko (Kagome) as they continued walking.

They walked for a few more minutes, before Yuko (Kagome) stopped behind them. She had felt this energy before, sometime long ago. It was so familiar and comforting. She looked up and saw many stairs, and at the top there was the familiar entrance that she had seen so many times.

'_Higurashi_ Shrine,' Yuko (Kagome) thought, 'How long has it been since I was last here? _Ojiisan_, do you still tell stories about everything? Mama, do you still have that smile to make everything better?... Souta-_otouto_, do you still smile?'

Keiko and Kimiko (Sango) stopped and looked back at Yuko (Kagome) when they realized she wasn't following anymore. Kimiko (Sango) immediately knew what she was thinking about, 'Kagome_-chan_... _Onegai_, don't start here.'

'_Gomen ne_, _okaasan_, _ojiisan_, _otouto_.. But, it's better this way.. Where you don't know me.. _Gomen ne_, but you'll be safe this way,' Yuko (Kagome) thought sadly before bowing slightly and walking off to join Kimiko (Sango) and Keiko.

"_Daijoubu_ Yuko-_chan _(Kagome)?" Keiko asked her when Yuko (Kagome) walked over to them.

"_Hai_, _daijoubu desu_," Yuko (Kagome) answered, while Kimiko (Sango) looked like she didn't believe her.

Kagome_-chan_? Kimiko (Sango) asked her telepathically when they started walking to the mall again.

_Sou_, Sango_-chan_? Yuko (Kagome) asked her back.

You have to let them go. Remember your advice to me and don't be a hypocrite, Kimiko (Sango) told her.

I never imagined it would be this hard, Sango_-chan_, Yuko (Kagome) said sadly as she listened to what Keiko was saying, It's so hard, since I see them everywhere and nowhere.

Kimiko (Sango) looked over at her sympathetically, _Watashi wa shirimasu_, Kagome_-chan_. In every little boy I see my younger brother, yet when I look hard enough, he's not there anymore... It's painful to live like this.. But like you said, everyone else has moved on and now so must we.

_Arigatou_, Sango_-chan_, Yuko (Kagome) flashed Kimiko (Sango) a grateful smile before putting her full attention on Keiko.

'You see Fate, even though you've toyed with us... We still find reasons to smile and to keep on living,' Kimiko (Sango) said to the heavens, before smiling her first true smile in a long time.

_Scroll 2, Passage 3, Part 1_

Somewhere far away from Kimiko (Sango) and Yuko (Kagome), in a room shrouded in darkness, a figure stood watching them. The only light in the room came from the mirror he was looking in. In it, was the Kimiko's (Sango) face as she smiled.

"Enjoy what time you have left to smile, my dearest Kagome and Sango. You and your families will suffer for what you did to me," the figure chuckled evilly as his red eyes could be seen.

"I will destroy everything you and your families have for destroying my body and taking away my incarnations. InuYasha and Kikyou will betray each other again, and Sesshoumaru will know pain when I kill his mate, Kagura. And you two will lose your brothers, your mother and your grandfather. And then, how will you take losing your son and little Rin.. Hmm.. What's this?" He asked himself as he saw Keiko.

"Looks like I'll be killing two birds with one stone. I'll get my revenge on you two and get rid of those damned _Reikai tantei_.. In one month, I'll be at my full power once again. And the world will know and fear Naraku once again!" he laughed evilly as the image in the mirror disappeared.

_-chan: suffix used mainly between females and children to show familiarity._

_Eto: um, or hm_

_Kimiko: Noble child_

_Yuko: Gracious child_

_Ah: Oh_

_Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry (polite)_

_Daijoubu desu: It's alright, or I'm all right (casual)_

_Ya-ho!: Hey! (Female)_

_Hai: Yes_

_Dare Yuko desu ka: Who is Yuko?_

_Watashi wa Nakamura, Kimiko desu: I am Kimiko Nakamura_

_Watashi wa Nakamura, Yuko desu: I am Yuko Nakamura_

_Konnichiwa: Hello, Good afternoon_

_-san: polite ending for other's names (Mr. Mrs. Ms.)_

_Watashi wa Yukimora, Keiko desu: I am Keiko Yukimora_

_youkai: demon_

_Reikai: Spirit World, Spirit Realm_

_Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls, Four Soul's Jewel_

_Mariko: True Reason child_

_Takeshi: Brave_

_-kun: ending for boys' names, same as -chan._

_Watashi wa shirimasen: I don't know_

_Nori: Rule, law_

_-sama: honorific name ending, has same meaning as lord or lady_

_Isamu: Bravery_

_Ryu: Excellent_

_Ookami: wolf_

_Oi!: Hey! (Male)_

_Meisan: niece_

_baka (ookami): stupid, idiot, dumb (wolf)_

_Kiyoshi: Purity_

_Kami-sama, anata wa baka inu!: Gods, you are a stupid dog!_

_Houshi: Priest, holy man_

_Kitsune: fox_

_Higurashi: Sunset, also Yuko's (Kagome's) real last name_

_Ojiisan: (honorific) grandfather_

_otouto: younger brother (not polite)_

_Onegai: Please (asking for something/pleading)_

_Gomen ne: (casual) I'm sorry_

_okaasan: (honorific) mother_

_Daijoubu: Are you all right?_

_Sou: Yes_

_Watashi wa shirimasu: I know_

_Arigatou: Thank you_ _(casual)_

_Reikai tantei: Spirit detective(s)_

Whoa.. Long list, ne? Anyways, sorry about the long update, but I did move back to Thailand away from my cousin Kurai Mori, so you can only contact me through email because I no longer have a s/n I can use. Now, for reviewer responses!

weird0- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DreamVixen- The main pairings are KagYus and SanHie. The lesser pairings and the ones at the beginning of the story are KeiYus (only in beginning), InuKik, SesKag (as in Kagura, not Kagome), KouAya (not really shown) and MirKei (at end). And thanks for reviewing and this was as fast as I could update!

Lady of Chaos 2005- this was as fast as I could update and hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thanks for reviewing as well.

BabbleQueen- Glad you like it. And I understand you when you say it's hard for you to remember who everyone is, don't worry, I have the same problem. I hope this chapter isn't as confusing as the first with the names. Thanks for reviewing!

Kammy-chan- Well, I sortof took your advice, except I did it my own way. I hope this won't be as confusing as the last chapter, and please tell me if what I did was helpful or not. Thanks for reviewing!

pinkjingling- Thanks for reviewing!

Please keep on reviewing and I might update faster!


	3. Scroll 3

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but tear I don't.. So, STOP REMINDING ME ALREADY!! grumbles about stupid lawyers

(.....) Is author's note.

"...." Is character speaking.

'.....' Is character thinking.

{....}Is telepathy.

_........ _Is other languages. At the end there should be translations.

_-People:_

_Yuko: Kagome_

_Kimiko: Sango_

_Mariko: Rin_

_Isamu: InuYasha_

_Nori: Sesshoumaru_

_Kiyoshi: Miroku_

_Ryo: Kouga_

_Takeshi: Shippou_

_**Title: Nakama**_

_Scroll 3, Passage 1, Part 1_

"Where the hell are Yuko and Kimiko!?" Isamu yelled after a few moments of silence in Nori's office. "I swear each time they get later and later! Don't they know that this is important!?"

Kiyoshi hit Isamu with his staff. "You know they are trying to keep up appearances with everyone," Kiyoshi reminded him, "You know they can't just leave school or wherever they're at. They have to stay and make it look like they have nothing to do and nowhere to go."

"The _houshi_ is right," Nori said from behind his desk, "If Yuko_-sama_ and Kimiko_-sama_ where to leave out of the blue, then the _ningens_ will begin to wonder about them. We can't have that anymore."

"Yeah, _inu_! If _ningens_ start to wonder then _reikai _will feel the need to poke their noses in our and their business," Takeshi pitched in after everyone said their two cents. "You know that if _reikai_ starts to investigate then they'll eventually uncover who we really are and then all of _makai_ will know about us and what we're guarding!"

"Shut it runt," Isamu growled at Takeshi and Takeshi immediately shut up. "Why'd you stop runt? Keep on talking that way I can cut you another hole in your face," Isamu had picked up Takeshi and hit him on the head.

"_OSUWARI_! How many times have I told you not to hit Takeshi_-kun_!" Yuko yelled at Isamu from the doorway, looking extremely pissed.

"Yuko_-chan_!" Takeshi cried out as he latched himself on to her legs and began telling her all about what Isamu had did.

Yuko looked about to '_osuwari_' Isamu until he reached the other side of the world, but Nori cleared his throat and saved his younger brother. "Yuko_-sama_, calm yourself. Isamu can die after the Dark Tournament. Right now, we have business to discuss."

"_Ii-desu_ Nori_-sama_," Kimiko answered for Yuko and took Takeshi's hand, "come on.. _Gomen ne_, but you can't be involved in this conversation Takeshi_-kun_."

"Aww... I wanted to stay," Takeshi whined as Kimiko led him out of the office.

"Now, we just wait for Kimiko to come back," Kiyoshi said as he sat down.

"_Iie_. Yuko_-sama _can tell her about what she missed. I do not want to waste anymore time because all of us need to start our training," Nori told him in a firm voice.

"So.. What'd ya want to talk us about?" Isamu asked in a bored manner.

"_Hai_, Nori_-sama_, what did you want to talk to us about?" Yuko asked more politely when she saw Nori's jaw clench.

"It is about the other teams that will be in the Dark Tournament," all of them sat up and gave their full attention to Nori. "My spy in _reikai _was able to get me the files on all the teams. I want all of you to memorize these files," he pulled out a box and put it on the table, "that way you will not make friends or become attached to what you must kill. And also, so that you may have the knowledge of their weaknesses in case you have to resort to that."

"You want us to fight like that?" Kiyoshi asked him, not believing if what he heard was true, "you want us to go in there and taunt them with their weaknesses and kill them like that!?"

"If the need arises, _hai_," Nori told him simply.

"Look, I've done some stupid shit, but never did I fight dishonorably!" Isamu shouted at Nori.

"You think every _youkai _there is going to fight fair or have your morals?" Nori asked them calmly, "in the Dark Tournament, it doesn't matter how you win as long as you win. The _youkai_ in it fight by the same guidelines," everyone looked at the ground at hearing his true words, "morals mean nothing in those battles."

Everyone was silent for awhile, "I know that that's true," Yuko spoke up first, "but just because all the other _youkai _there will fight dirty, doesn't mean I will. I won't stoop to their level and throw away my morals!"

Kimiko chose this time to walk in, "..._Nani_?"

Kimiko just looked at everyone as they watched Yuko and Nori glare at each other, battling silently.

Nori smirked, "good.. I had to make sure you all would hold true to your beliefs. By talking back to what I said, you proved to me that you were all the same people I knew all that time ago," everyone was once again shocked at what he told them.

'He was... testing us!?' Kiyoshi thought as he watched the elegant _youkai _leave the office.

Everyone was silent again, "well, that redefined weird," Isamu said as he began digging through the box and pulling out file after file.

Yuko sighed at his antics as she eyed the files that were falling to the ground. A file landed on her lap and stamped across the front in big, bold, red letters were the words _TOP SECRET: REIKAI TANTEI FILES_. Undoing the bindings, five files fell out. Kimiko was over at her side, reading over Yuko's shoulder. One file caught her eye and she gasped.

"The forbidden child is on the _reikai tantei_!" She said to no one in particular as she opened the file. The read the profile slowly, looking it over. 'So, the forbidden child's name is Jaganshi Hiei, huh,' she thought as she read the file, 'Out of all the _youkai _I've fought, never have I had the chance to fight a _Jagan _user.'

Yuko looked at Kimiko after she said those words. She never believed that the higher beings in _Reikai _would put a forbidden child on the team. Looking back down at the files on her lap, the file on the top caught her attention. It was open to the profile of the person and one of the names under childhood friends made her gasp in shock. Kimiko's attention was drawn to her once again, and she, too, was in shock.

Childhood Friends:

_** - Kuwabara, Kazuma**_

_** - Yukimora, Keiko**_

_** It should be noted that Urameshi, Yusuke is still friends with the two of them. Also that Kuwabara, Kazuma is participating in the Dark Tournament of his own free will because he feels the need to help Urameshi, Yusuke. It is not known if Yukimora, Keiko will appear at the tournament, but it is likely.**_

Yuko dropped the file in shock at what she had just read. Sure, she knew that Keiko had a boyfriend, that sounded oddly like Isamu, but she never knew that he was a part of the _Reikai Tantei_. Both Yuko and Kimiko had become close to Keiko and considered her a best friend. 'But now... we will never be friends again, since we will most likely have to fight and... kill them..' Yuko thought sadly and shook her head, '_iie_.. If I do that, I won't be any better than Naraku.. I have to find some way for none of them to be hurt.. No one deserves to suffer like that.'

_Scroll 3, Passage 2, Part 1_

"So, toddler, any reason why you called us in here from our training?" Yusuke asked the _chibi_ ruler.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is," Koenma told Yusuke seriously. Everyone stared at him, they knew it was important since he didn't yell at Yusuke for that remark.

"Well, what is it then!?" Kuwabara asked when no one said anything.

"Shut up _baka_," Hiei told Kuwabara coldly, "I'm surprised you don't see how important this is."

"Make me you short bastard!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei.

"You two really should stop fighting," Kurama said calmly, "because you two are acting like a married couple."

This immediately shut both of them up and Koenma sighed, "A spy working for the protectors of the _Shikon no Tama _took the files on all the teams participating in the Dark Tournament.. Including all of your files," he told them gravely.

"_NANI_!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.

"Why would they do that Koenma_-sama_?" Kurama asked the serious Koenma.

"Hn. There is only one explanation- they're participating as well," Hiei answered for the ruler.

"_Hai_," Koenma confirmed Hiei's words.

"Then, that means that they know all of our weaknesses and strengths," Yusuke said thoughtfully.

Koenma sighed again, "_hai_. They do now. And not just your weaknesses and strengths, but all the people that are close to you," everyone became shocked at these words, "so, they know who to threaten to hurt you."

'_okaasan_,' was the one word that passed through Kurama's mind.

'Keiko and _haha_,' was what went through Yusuke's mind.

'Yukina,' went through Kuwabara's and Hiei's minds at the same time.

"I sent out a few of the _Reikai _Special Forces to follow them from a safe distance to make sure no one harms them. Yukina is safe in the _Korikai, _Shizuru is still at home, both of yours mother's are fine, well as fine as they can get, and Keiko is safe. She's been going to school and hanging out with two new students at school," everyone seemed relieved at his words.

"New students? Who are they?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently their names are Nakamura, Kimiko and Nakamura, Yuko. But, I don't think they're real because their files are too clean and the way their files are, it's like they're trying too hard to hide something and you can tell," Koenma told them as they started to get a little worried again, "but, I sent one member out to tail them to see if they could find out something more on them. I was waiting for all of you to get here and I would show you what we found out."

A screen popped up behind them and Koenma motioned for all of them to have a seat as the screen turned on.

_A small, peaceful forest that had no unusual life in it, except for the two young girls. One girl had long, wavy, black hair with a bluish tint to it and blue/grey eyes. The other had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The one with black hair was sitting on a rock, watching the stream while the other stood off to the side, watching her._

_ "Yuko-chan?" the brown haired girl asked._

_ "Hai, Kimiko-chan?" Yuko answered._

_ "Why have you been so..so spaced out lately?" Kimiko asked her._

_ Yuko sighed, "I guess, I've been thinking about what I was able to read on that file of Urameshi, Yusuke... He's the one Keiko's dating."_

_ Kimiko looked shocked, "the two of them!?" she shouted. "Well, I can see them together because Keiko is just like you and, from what I've heard, Yusuke is just like InuYasha. You two were totally different, yet you still feel in love, kami-sama knows how."_

_ "Ya-ho! That's mean!.. and anyways, InuYasha chose to be with Kikyou, so you shouldn't compare the two relationships together, it's bad luck Kimiko-chan," Yuko told Kimiko in a slightly scolding way._

_ "So.. They really are close if you're standing up for their relationship... Keiko must be close with the other members too, then?" Sango asked her._

_ "Hai.. Which means that if Sesshoumaru's team and the Urameshi team meet in battle.. We can never be friends with Keiko again because..." Yuko broke off and started to tear._

_ "Because they'll die," Kimiko said for Yuko as if she was discussing the weather. "If those two teams meet in battle, even if they don't die, we'll never be able to look Keiko in the eye without seeing that accusation of not doing anything to stop it."_

_ "We have to make sure that doesn't happen.. For Keiko, and for everyone else," Yuko told her._

_ "Everyone else?" Kimiko asked Yuko as if she had no clue as to what she was saying._

_ "Hai.. If Sesshoumaru and his team kill the Urameshi team, then all of us would be no better than that.. That bastard," Yuko spit out with disgust. "Because we'd be killing Keiko's, and everyone else that knows them, loved ones and making them live through life wanting revenge on everyone that had a part in it... No one needs to know that, especially her," Yuko told Kimiko quietly._

_ "I see.. We have to find some way to make it so that they never meet in battle, because if any do fall and they win the Tournament.. They will wish for the ones that fell to have their lives back.. And knowing Reikai, the people would be restored but could act just like.. like Kohaku(1)..." Kimiko whispered as she remembered something._

_ "Or like Kikyou-san(2)... Such a horrible way to live," Yuko added, just as quietly, as she remembered something too._

_"Oi! What'cha you two doing out here!?" A 19 year old looking dog demon called out to them._

_ "Thinking! Something you need to do more InuYasha!" Kimiko shouted back at him._

_InuYasha was in front of her in an instant. "Are you saying that I'm stupid onna!?" he yelled at her._

_ "Hai.. When are you not?" Kimiko asked him innocently._

_ "That look only works when Mariko does it, not you!" InuYasha flexed his claws. "I suggest you start running now."_

_ Kimiko just yawned and InuYasha charged at her._

_ "InuYasha! OSUWARI!!" Yuko shouted and InuYasha kissed the dirt an inch away from Kimiko's feet._

_ "You never learn, do you InuYasha?" Kimiko asked him as she walked away with Yuko._

The screen became static as the video ended. Everyone looked shocked at everything they saw in that video.

"Now you see why I don't believe that those are their real names?" Koenma asked them and they nodded their heads. "You most likely will meet up with them at the Dark Tournament a couple of times, so don't cross them or else you will find yourself dead. Sesshoumaru_-sama_ doesn't like it when his..friends are threatened or harmed. And he especially doesn't like _Reikai _or the _Reikai Tantei_. At this tournament, you'll be in a tough spot," Koenma told them, "if you piss that team off, Toguro will be the least of your worries."

__

__

_Japanese words used:_

_houshi- monk/priest_

_-sama- honorific suffix, literally means lord or lady_

_ningen- human_

_inu- dog_

_reikai- Spirit World or Spirit Realm_

_makai- Demon Realm or Demon World_

_osuwari- command for a dog, translates roughly as 'Sit boy'_

_ii-desu- okay_

_-chan- suffix used between close female friends and young children_

_gomen ne- I'm sorry_

_-kun- suffix used between males to show familiarity_

_hai- yes_

_youkai- demon_

_nani?- what?_

_Reikai tantei- spirit detective(s)_

_jagan- the third eye Hiei has_

_iie- no (strongly)_

_chibi- short/small_

_baka- idiot/stupid_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls, or Four Souls' Jewel_

_okaasan- honorific way of saying mother_

_haha- slanderous way of saying mother_

_Korikai- Ice World or Ice Realm_

_Kami-sama- God_

_Ya-ho- female way of saying 'Hey!'_

_Oi- male way of saying 'Hey!'_

_Onna- woman_

__

_1-When Kimiko says this she is thinking about how Kohaku was killed and brought back to life with no memories of his family or village. She says this because she doesn't want anyone to know what it's like to have a loved one forget all about you._

_2-When Yuko says this, she is thinking about how Kikyou and InuYasha 'died' and how they were 'brought back to life' with hatred for each other and how they weren't able to let it go for awhile. She says this because she doesn't want anyone to lose a loved one only to have them brought back to life and try to kill them._

I know this doesn't really go anywhere in this chapter, but think of it as a filler chapter. It explains a few things and shows a slightly deeper side to some characters. The next chapter will be longer because it's the ending of one thing (I have no clue what to call it) and the beginning of the Dark Tournament! How exciting. And if you're wondering how I will get the main pairings going... well, you'll just have to wait and see (which means I have no clue).

Reviewer responses:

pinkjingling- thanks for your review!

BloodRoseOTDemon- Glad you liked it, and thanks for your review!

Please, keep on sending me reviews and I'll update faster.


	4. Scroll 4

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but (tear) I don't.. So, STOP REMINDING ME ALREADY!! (grumbles about stupid lawyers)

(.....) Is author's note.

"...." Is character speaking.

'.....' Is character thinking.

{....}Is telepathy.

_........ _Is other languages. At the end there should be translations.

_-People:_

_Yuko: Kagome_

_Kimiko: Sango_

_Mariko: Rin_

_Isamu: InuYasha_

_Nori: Sesshoumaru_

_Kiyoshi: Miroku_

_Ryo: Kouga_

_Takeshi: Shippou_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Title: Nakama**_

_Scroll 4, Passage 1, Part 1_

"_Gomen ne_, Keiko_-chan_," Kimiko bowed apologetically to Keiko as Yuko and she reached the sidewalk away from their house.

"_Daijoubu_, Kimiko_-chan_," Keiko waved it off. "I know it was most likely Yuko_-chan_'s fault you two are running a little late."

"_Ya-ho_! It is not entirely my fault!" Yuko shouted defensively as Mariko and Takeshi appeared next to them.

"_Ah_, _kawaii_!" Keiko squealed as she saw the two kids.

"You haven't met them, _ne_ Keiko_-chan_?" Kimiko asked her thoughtfully.

"_Kono ga Inoue, Mariko desu_," Yuko said, pointing to Mariko. "_Soushite kono ga Nakamura, Takeshi_," this time pointing to Takeshi as each of them bowed slightly at Keiko.

"_Haijimete, watashi wa Yukimora, Keiko desu_," Keiko said to them as she bowed slightly back to them.

"So this lovely maiden's name is Keiko_-san_?" Kiyoshi appeared out of no where behind Yuko and Kimiko as Takeshi and Mariko started to snicker.

Keiko looked at the two kids strangely before she saw the annoyed looks on Yuko and Kimiko's faces. 'Why are they annoyed at a _houshi_? And a cute one at that,' Keiko asked herself before both girls screamed out '_hentai_!' and punched the _houshi_. Keiko appeared even more confused and Mariko walked up to her.

"Kiyoshi_-houshi-sama_ is a pervert and he always gropes Yuko_-obasan_ and Kimiko_-obasan_," Mariko told Keiko simply.

"A _sukebe_ _houshi-sama_?" Keiko asked out loud, still confused.

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd learn after a few years that everytime he gropes those two or peeps on them, all he's going to get is a black eye, a few bumps and possibly a concussion," Takeshi sighed slightly at the _houshi-sama_'s denseness.

Kimiko turned around and pointed at the _houshi-sama_ on the ground, "_kono ga Nibori, Kiyoshi desu_. Stay away from him and his 'cursed' hand."

"I'll keep that in mind," Keiko said as she warily eyed Kiyoshi as he got up.

"Aren't you three lovely maidens going to be late for your classes if you stay here any longer since you also have to take Takeshi and Mariko to school as well?" they were gone by the time Kiyoshi finished asking his question.

Kiyoshi chuckled slightly before walking off to the shrine where he teaches, "works everytime."

_

* * *

_

_Scroll 4, Passage 1, Part 2_

'I can't help but feel that something horrible is happening right now...' Yuko thought as the math teacher came into the classroom.

{Is your mind wandering in math again, Kagome_-chan_?} Kimiko asked Yuko as the teacher continued lecturing about spherical geometry.

{You mean you don't feel the sense of foreboding? Like something horrible is just waiting to happen?} Yuko asked Kimiko as she feigned interest in the classwork.

{I just thought I was feeling things.. But, _hai_, I do feel it. But I don't know what's causing it,} Kimiko sighed mentally as she absent-mindedly did her work.

{Hmm.. We'll find out soon enough...and what's the answer to number four?} Yuko asked as she began to chew on her pencil, trying to figure out the problem.

{The answer is 'no' and the teacher is coming your way,} Kimiko closed the mind connection and worked even harder on her work considering she sat behind Yuko.

{No as in 'the answer is actually no', or no as in 'no, I'm not telling you'?...Sango?...Damn you, you-...} Yuko was about to finish that colorful remark when the teacher decided to slam down their ruler on her desk.

"Nakamura_-san_, is there a reason we you appear to not be doing your work?"

"_Eto_.. _Iie, Sensei_. I was just trying to solve this problem, it really has me stumped," Yuko looked down apologetically and the teacher was about to say something else when Takanaka stepped into the room.

"Takanaka_-san_? Is there something wrong?"

"_Hai_. Will Nakamura_-san_ and Nakamura_-san_ come here," Takanaka said as Yuko and Kimiko went up to him.

"Did you need something Takanaka_-san_?" Kimiko asked Takanaka in a respectful way.

"_Iie_, we have just been informed that someone has taken your _meisan_, an Inoue, Mariko, and your _otouto_, Nakamura, Takeshi from their school along with another boy," Takanaka informed them.

They both seemed shocked for a moment as the class continued on with another lesson, before Yuko spoke up. "_Nan_? Do they know who took them?"

"Your _nakama_, Inoue, Nori, is here to pick you up and to explain in further detail about everything that happened," Takanaka told them before they grabbed their stuff and walked down to the main office with him.

'I wonder if that little boy could be Souta.. Mariko and Takeshi do go to that school to make sure no one harms Souta and no one finds out that he really is Kagome's brother... so I wonder...' Kimiko thought as they walked to the office.

_

* * *

_

_Scroll 4, Passage2, Part 1_

Keiko sighed in the hopes that it would relieve her of her anxiety. She walked home alone since Yuko and Kimiko never came back for the last hour of school. Since they didn't come back, she figured something horrible must have happened and she didn't want anything bad to have happened to them. Unconsciously, she sped up her walk so she could get home faster and call the Inoue residence to find out if they were alright. As suddenly as she sped back up, she slowed back down again when that last thought made her think of Yusuke.

'I wonder if he's training very hard and learning much. The same for Kuwabara_-kun_. I hope they're alright and safe wherever they are training.. But, whenever I think about Yusuke now, why do I see Kiyoshi's face soon after? Could it be that I'm... infatuated with the handsome _houshi_?' Keiko thought embarrassedly.

Keiko was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the faint sounds of fighting. She slowed to a stop as the sounds of fighting got louder. She moved to the side with an 'eep!' as a still living _oni_ landed where she had just been. Keiko could hear two other people approach, but was too afraid to move to see who it was.

"Keiko_-chan_!?" a familiar voice shouted, familiar enough that Keiko was beginning to move towards the person.

"Yuko_-chan_? Kimiko_-chan_? Wh-what's going on?" Keiko asked them as soon as she saw them.

"We'll explain later because we need some answers from this _youkai_," Kimiko told Keiko as she stepped on the youkai's throat. "Tell us what you did with Takeshi, Mariko and Souta! Now, before I consider harming you!"

The youkai coughed up a little blood, "I was just following orders... I don't.. know where Souta is because our boss has him.. But, Shippou and Rin are..already free.. They were just used to get you two to come out.."

"So, you're real target was Souta...but why?" Yuko asked no one in particular.

Kimiko pushed down harder with her foot, "tell us, why did you take Souta!? And who is your boss!?"

"I don't know why.. We took the boy.. But he was the last one we had to get..."

"Last one?" Yuko asked him.

"Before him we were told to get.. Kikyou... Kohaku... Kagura.. Ayame.. And Kanna..."

Both Yuko and Kimiko looked extremely shocked at his words, while Keiko was just confused.

"Who is your boss!?" Kimiko yelled at him, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

The youkai appeared to be dying, like someone was killing him for releasing this much information, but he managed to whisper out, "Naraku," before he faded.

"So he's come back..." Yuko said barely above a whisper.

"So it seems," Kimiko said in response to Yuko.

"_Eto_.. Can you explain what just happened?_ Dare ga Souta desu? Soushite dare ga Naraku desu?_" Keiko asked them.

"Come on, let's go to our house where we can explain everything to you," Yuko said as they began to walk over to the Inoue mansion.

_

* * *

_

_Scroll 4, Passage 2, Part 2_

"Okay.. So where do you want us to begin?" Yuko asked Keiko as they sat in Nori's study with the whole gang there.

"Who are all of you really?" Keiko asked.

"I am Sesshoumaru, _taiyoukai_ of the western lands and fourth lord of the _makai_. I am also Inoure, Nori, owner of the Inoue _dojo_, and CEO of the world's largest weapon's producer," Nori told her in his trademark, emotionless voice.

"Yo, I'm InuYasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half brother," Isamu told her in a bored manner that reminded her so much of Yusuke.

"And a total moocher," Takeshi muttered under his breath, but everyone heard.

"Say that to my face runt!" Isamu yelled at Takeshi as Takeshi ran over to Yuko who '_osuwari_'ed Isamu.

"This is Shippou, my adopted..hm.. Are you a little brother or a son, Shippou?" Yuko asked him.

"Well, by human standards, you would be considered a sister.. But by youkai standards you're my mom since you preformed the ritual," Takeshi replied.

"I'm Kouga, leader of the northern wolf pack. But here, I'm Oonishi, Ryo," Ryo said as he inclined his head slightly to Keiko.

"I'm Rin! And my _papa_ is Sesshoumaru!" Mariko told Keiko happily.

"I am known as Miroku, my fair lady," Kiyoshi told her as he got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Now, I have a very important question to ask you."

Keiko was blushing slightly at his words, 'not even Yusuke is this sweet,' she thought, but said "and what question would that be?"

"Would you bear my child?" Kiyoshi asked and in one second he had been knocked unconscious by Keiko, Yuko and Kimiko.

"Don't mind him, he asks every woman that question. And I'm Sango," Kimiko told her.

"And last but not least, I'm Higurashi, Kagome!" Yuko told Keiko.

"Alright.. now, why do you all have alias's?" Keiko asked them.

"That is because of _reikai_," Nori answered for everyone else. "They are tracking us because we are guarding Kagome and the _tama_ that she holds inside of her."

"..Inside..of her body?" Keiko asked them, thoroughly confused.

"Hai.. It's the _Shikon no Tama_. A cursed _tama_ that destroys the lives of those who come in contact with it.. It holds a great power that many want," Yuko answered this time.

"_Naruhodo_.. So.. How did you all meet? And how did you get to be the center of attention for _reikai_?" Keiko asked them this time.

"I'll start, since it does start with me," Kagome volunteered. "It was my fifteenth birthday and as I was heading to school I noticed my brother, Souta, looking for our cat, Buyo, near the old well on our shrine grounds. He said he thought that he saw Buyo go into the shed, but he was too afraid to look. So, I went in there and found Buyo, but as I was turned to leave, a centipede _oni_ who called herself Mistress Centipede, dragged me into the well. When I climbed out I noticed that I wasn't in Tokyo anymore, but it was later that I found out I had been dragged back to the _Sengoku Jidai_. And the first person I met was InuYasha, but he didn't know that because he was in a sacred slumber."

"How was he in a 'sacred slumber?'" Keiko asked.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked him uncertainly, but he seemed to understand the question she was trying to ask.

"Feh. Fifty years before the time that Kagome arrived in, I had been placed in a slumber I wasn't supposed to awake from for forever by Kagome's previous incarnation, Kikyou. Kikyou was the last one before Kagome to have the _Shikon no Tama_ before it was burned with her body upon her death," InuYasha told Keiko a little fast.

"How did she die? And how did you two know each other?" Keiko asked him.

"We meet when I tried to steal the _tama_ from her, she never killed me for some reason, so I kept coming back hoping to find out why she never did. Somehow we fell in love and agreed that I would wish on the _tama_ to become a human, so that we would both be normal humans and be able to live a normal life," InuYasha continued.

"But.. It didn't go according to your plan, _ne_?" Keiko asked, but she already knew the answer.

"...feh.. Kikyou tended to a thief with a broken body and he lusted after her. Hearing that me and her were going to use the jewel, he allowed his soul to be devoured by _youkai_- creating Naraku. And on the day we had arranged to meet, Naraku shape shifted into myself and fatally wounded Kikyou and took the _Shikon no Tama_. Then, Naraku shape sifted into Kikyou and attacked me with her arrows, so I broke into the village and stole the _Shikon no Tama_ thinking Kikyou betrayed me. I was running off with the _tama_, but was stopped as Kikyou shot me with her last arrow and pinned me to the _Goshinboku_. She died soon after that," InuYasha finished his tale, and Keiko was crying slightly by the end of it.

"If she's dead, then how come the _oni _earlier said that they had taken Kikyou?" Keiko asked after she had collected herself.

"Because Kikyou had been reanimated using part of Kagome's soul and when we completed the _tama_, it granted her a human life so she could be with InuYasha," Sesshoumaru answered her this time.

"Before you ask anymore questions, let us finish our story," Kagome stopped Keiko from asking another question. "Soon after finding InuYasha pinned to the tree, I was attacked by some villagers and taken back to the village where I was accused of being a _kitsune_. The old priestess there soon found out I wasn't and that I resembled Kikyou, her older sister. That night Mistress Centipede attacked again, but I somehow awaken InuYasha and soon after freed him, but not before the _Shikon no Tama_ was ripped from my body. After InuYasha killed Mistress Centipede, he tried to kill me so he could have the _Shikon no Tama_, and that was when Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister, placed the rosary you can see on him, and told me to say a word to subdue him, so I said the first thing that came to mind and you already know it.

"Then, a few days after that a crow youkai stole the _Shikon no Tama_ from me and I shattered the _tama_ when I killed the youkai. After that, Kaede told me and InuYasha to work together to find the _kakera_, but he said a few things to me and I decided to go home, when I was attacked by _Sakasagami no Yura_. InuYasha came to find me and we acquired another _Shikon no Tama no kakera_ when InuYasha killed her. Then, we met Sesshoumaru who was looking for a katana their father left behind- Tetsuiga. He was using InuYasha's _ningen_ mother to find the location of their father's tomb so he could get the Tetsuiga. The tomb happened to be in InuYasha's right eye, and I was the one who pulled Tetsuiga out when both of them couldn't. InuYasha cut off Sesshoumaru's arm before we left the tomb too.. And I had a run-in with an _oni_ here and a ghost who was going to be dragged into hell.

"Soon after we ran into Shippou, who was looking for _kakera_ to defeat the Thunder Brothers, who had killed and skinned his father. He ended up stealing our _kakera_ and got me kidnaped by them, but InuYasha managed to defeat them and save us. And then, we found out about InuYasha's human night, which is the new moon. And very soon after that, Kikyou was brought back to life by a witch who used my soul to bring her back to life. And InuYasha and my relationship went down from there.

"We met Miroku while searching out a rumor of _Shikon no Tama no kakera_ and he, too, tried to steal our _kakera_ from us. We decided to let him join our group after we learned of his curse," Kagome looked over to, the now conscious, Miroku who took that as his que.

"Around the same time that InuYasha and Kikyou died believing they betrayed each other, Naraku placed a curse on my _ojiisan_. My _ojiisan_ was given a _kazaana_ that would be passed down to every male descendant until Naraku was killed. The _kazaana_ sucks everything in, including the wielder because each year the_ kazaana_ grows larger until it is so large that the rosary cannot seal it in anymore and it begins to suck in it's wielder," Miroku finished and Keiko looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "And although we defeated Naraku back then, I had my curse too long so it wouldn't disappear. But, it is no longer life threatening."

"How horrible for one man to do all these things.." Keiko said with something akin to hate in her voice.

"It gets worse. We met Naraku a few times after that and found out he knew demon puppetry, so we would always face of with a puppet that looked like him. And we also ran into Sesshoumaru a few times. Sesshoumaru has his own reason for going after Naraku- he gave Sesshoumaru a human arm that tried to devour him. Enough of those times... We soon found Sango, who also tried to kill us, well, InuYasha mainly," Kagome looked at Sango this time.

"I came from a village of _tayaiji_'s, and one day the village's best _tayaiji_s, including my brother and I, were called out to a castle on a job. We had no clue this was just part of Naraku's plan. And while we gone, Naraku sent a lot of youkai to our village. Since there were no great _tayaiji_s left, the village was slaughtered. No one was spared. And at the castle, the youkai we were exterminating seemed to die too easily. The next thing I knew, Naraku had taken over my brother's mind, since he was scared and slightly hesitant of to do anything because it was his first exterminating job. Naraku made my _otouto_ kill our comrades and _chichiue_. He then tried to kill me, but I knocked him down and ran after the lord, trying to get him to release my brother.

"And then, my _otouto_ stabbed me in the back, and that was when Naraku left his hold disappear over my brother. The lord ordered that we be killed, so they shot my _otouto_ first, and then I was shot in the back as I laid over him. Naraku, in the younger lord's disguise, killed the older lord and ordered that I be mended. It was then I learned of my villages destruction as I lay half-dead. I demanded that I go after whoever destroyed my village, whom they told me was InuYasha. On my false quest for revenge, my body was beginning to fail me, so Naraku put a _shikon no tama no kakera_ in my back and I fought InuYasha as an equal before I learned of the truth. They understood completely and even treated my wounds so would live without the _kakera_," Sango finished her lengthily explanation of her past and Keiko was crying harder by the time she finished.

"We meet Kohaku many times after his death. Since Naraku had reanimated him as well and was using him against us. Eventually Kikyou was also controlled by Naraku and she stole our _kakera_ and gave them to Naraku. Then, with more power, Naraku created incarnations of himself- children, if you will. He created Kanna first, then Kagura, and many others before creating Hakudoushi. We faced many enemies after that before the final battle.. And somewhere in there, we met Kouga and Rin. Well, Sesshoumaru met Rin," Kouga took this chance to tell of his story.

"I met Kagome and everyone else when my pack was feasting on some ningen village, which happened to be the village Rin lived and Sesshoumaru was near. I soon found out Kagome could see the _kakera_ so I kidnaped her and claimed her as mine when I saw how powerful she was and partly to piss off _Inu-kkoro_. Then I meet Ayame again, and she reminded me of the promise I made her to become her mate," Kouga's story was simple and it made Keiko smile slightly.

"I tended to Sesshoumaru_-sama_ before the wolves killed me. And then Sesshoumaru_-sama_ used his sword to revive me and I've been traveling with him ever since then," Rin's story has the simplicity only a child could give it.

"Did you kill Naraku?" Keiko asked after a few moments of silence.

"We thought we did, but we just found out today that he lives," Kagome answered her.

"And what of the _Shikon no Tama_?" Keiko asked once again.

"We wished on it, and it is back in the possession of Kagome_-sama_," Miroku answered this time.

"So.. Anything you all are doing now?" Keiko asked after a few more moments of silence.

"We're participating in the Dark Tournament to keep our skills sharp and to face Naraku," Kimiko answered.

"I think Yusuke is participating in that," Keiko said thoughtfully.

"He is, but you can't tell him that you know who we are, because I still want to hang out with you instead of being with the guys all the time," Kagome told her.

"I won't..you'll just be Nakamura, Yuko and Kimiko," Keiko told them with a smile.

_

* * *

_

_Japanese words used:_

_Gomen ne- I'm sorry_

_-chan- Suffix added to a female name. Used between close friends, lovers, or parents when addressing daughter._

_Daijoubu- alright/it's alright_

_Ya-ho- Hey! (Feminine)_

_Ah- oh_

_kawaii- cute, adorable, sweet_

_ne?- right?/Eh?_

_Kono ga... desu- This is...._

_Haijimete- nice to meet you_

_watashi wa.... desu- my name is... (polite way)_

_-san- Mister, miss, misses, honorific of respect for a man/woman_

_houshi(-sama)- monk/priest/man of Buddha_

_hentai- pervert_

_-obasan- aunt (when spelled with only one 'a')_

_sukebe- perverted/dirty_

_hai- yes_

_eto- um../err..._

_Iie- no (strongly)_

_sensei- teacher_

_meisan- niece_

_otouto- younger brother_

_nan?- what? (Not referring to an object)_

_nakama- close friend(s)_

_-kun- Suffix added to a name, used between close friends or a parent when addressing son._

_Oni- ogre_

_(Soushite) dare ga... desu?- (and) who is...?_

_Taiyoukai- high ranking demon/demon lord_

_makai- demon realm_

_dojo- room used for training/place for teaching martial arts_

_osuwari- command for a dog, translates roughly as 'Sit boy'_

_papa- dad/daddy_

_reikai- spirit world/ spirit realm_

_tama- jewel/ball_

_Shikon no tama (no kakera)- Base of the Soul Jewel ('s fragments)_

_Naruhodo- I see_

_Sengoku Jidai- The Age of Civil War/The Warlord Era_

_youkai- demon_

_Goshinboku- Sacred (Old) Tree_

_kitsune- fox_

_Sakasagami no Yura- Inverted-Hair Yura (or Yura of the Hair)_

_ningen- human/humanity_

_kakera- shard(s)_

_ojiisan- grandfather_

_kazaana- air void/air rip_

_tayaiji- demon exterminator(s)_

_chichiue- old and extremely honorific way of saying father_

_Inu-kkoro- dog shit_

_-sama- honorific of extreme respect for one held in high personal regard_

* * *

I'm very sorry about the long wait for the update and I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I was busy coming up with my half of the chapter for the Wolf's Rain InuYasha crossover I'm co-writing with my cousin and the half to the first chapter of another co-written story of ours. And next week, my family and I are spending an entire week in Bangkok, so I'll finally have access to a computer that recognizes English words. So I'll actually be the one updating instead of my cousin who has to translate all of my chapters which makes her update slower.

Reviewer responses:

amara- thanks for reviewing!

little sakura- I'm still sorry about the names being confusing, but I promise there's only about three to four more chapters of the different names before I just use their normal names and thanks for reviewing!

Cheeza-13- thanks for reviewing!

chinadoll27- really? I know it's a kinda popular name in Japan, but I don't personally know anyone who has that name. And thanks for reviewing!

Ssam- I'm sorry that you had to keep on scrolling and I've been trying to keep the Japanese words that don't get translated down to a minium, but I hope you don't have to scroll down that often with this chapter. And I'll be updating much quicker on all of the stories I'm doing next week and thanks for reviewing!

Please keep on reviewing and I'll try to update faster.


End file.
